Texting Ping Pong
by Jesus.Lives
Summary: Random texting between the Total Drama contestants. First up Jo and Lightning. Second up Scott and Dawn. Third up Cameron and Sierra. Fourth up Scott, Duncan and Courtney - oooh the drama.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N; Here is my first random texting from Jo and Lightning. And FYI, I still ship it even if there are no romantic undertones in this. Love/hate is amazing and there's no stronger total drama 'hate' than these two. Their bickering is adorable._

_Summary: Random and amusing texting between the Total Drama contestants from all seasons. Will probably focus on All Stars however.  
_

_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_

* * *

_**Texting Ping Pong**  
_

* * *

Jo and Lightning

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

J: haha sha sucker I got my school award for most athletic. suck it.

J: what? you cant work a phone sha moron?

L: Who is this? Im the schools most athletic. so u must be sha lying!

J: heres a hint- Im better than you in every way and Im a girl. plus I got you voted out last season, idiot.

L: Joe? how did u get the lightnings number?

J: its listed. just like everyone elses was, meat head. i just wanted you to know Im still better than you.

L: Na uh. ur school sucks. Lightnings goin 2 reginalds.

J: reginalds? dont you mean regionals dimwit?

L: Thats what I said.

J: no it wasn't. you are as stupid as ever.

L: at least Lightning is awesome. check my biseps.

J: its biceps. and I cant over the phone idiot.

L: Ur just jealous.

J: of being a grade a moron? not likely. and plus, I carried you to victory with our alliance. dont forget it. you owe me.

L: Ligtning doent owe u squat.

J: next time you see me, you have to do whatever I say.

L: That's sha stupid.

J: youre sha stupid.

L: ur face is sha stupid. plus u voted me out!

J: u were the strongest and I hate you. nothing personal.

L: Next time ur going down.

J: oooh big words, big man. Im shaking.

L: sha good.

J: words cannot express how much I hate you quarterbrain.

L: Sha Litening hated u first. sha bam!

J: you spelt your own name wrong idiot.

L: U spelt ur face wrong.

J: ugh. why do I bother? keep being lame loser. I'll text next time I want to throw my success in your face.

L: Lightnings a sha winner.

J: I think you meant sha weiner.

L: Tks for correcting my spelling Joe. I did mean sha weiner.

J: haha. you never fail to amuse me.

L: Lightning is sha awesome. sha bam!

J: and I'm bored. text later sha stupid.

L: Lightnings gonna text last.

J: nope, not allowing that.

L: Lighning can txt all night.

J: that's the only thing you can do all night.

L: Not true Joe. Lightning can do many things all night.

J: like cry at chick flicks?

L: No. Like push-ups. All night. beat that Joe!

J: I think Ill pass.

L: u sha ssuck.

J: not more than you loser.

L: sha Lightning is doing push ups right now. and txting. ha.

J: woop di do.

L: in ur face Joe.

J: text me when you get to 3000. then we'll talk. I already did 3000 this morning.

L: its on!

J: Your the most gullible idiot alive. better make it 5000.

L: Lightning is doing it.

L: Lightnings arms r tired.

L: Joe? 3000.

L: Joe?

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

_Who should be next?  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N; Here is my second random texting from Scott and Dawn. They were first requested. Just to show you I am taking suggestions seriously. I thought it would be OOC if it was Dott consider 99.9% of Dott stories are OOC. But you can take this any way you want to. I think Scott would like emoticons too. He seems like the type.  
_

_Summary: Random and amusing texting between the Total Drama contestants from all seasons. Will probably focus on All Stars however.  
_

_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_

* * *

_**Texting Ping Pong**  
_

* * *

Scott and Dawn

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

D: Scott, this is Dawn. Do not go into the barn today. I repeat, do not go into that barn.

S: wth? fairy princess? from return of the island?

D: Yes, Scott. And I'm telling you for your own safety do not go into that barn. Your life may depend on it.

S: who is this rly?

D: It's Dawn. Look, I don't like you much Scott but I don't want anything bad to befall you either. Just listen to me.

S: cant get enough of the scottmeister huh?

D: ... No. I just don't want you to die, Scott.

S: i get it. but i like courtney. uve rly got 2 move on.

D: Look you egotistical, nature-hating jerk, just stay away from the barn.

S: nope. now uve said that ive got 2 go 2 the barn

D: Scott I'm warning you. Sharks will be the least of your problems if you go into that barn.

S: real scary. im goin in there now.

D: Scott no!

S: haha. kidding. how come u know spooky crap like that anyhow?

D: I'm in touch with a force you'll never understand Scott.

S: is that like star wars junk? like the force is with u?

D: ... No.

S: well this has been fun nature loving nerd. im off 2 the barn.

D: So help me Scott you'd better not.

S: dont get ur panties in a bunch. just go hug a tree or whatever it is u do.

D: Fine. But I tried to warn you.

S: whateva. ill stay away from the stupid barn but just cos i wasnt goin there 2day anyway

D: Thanks. I'm glad you won't die today... even if you are horrible.

S: right back atcha dawn. have fun saving stupid animals.

D: Have fun being a scurrilous pig Scott.

S: oh i will. ;) :D :)

D: No, that's an insult to pigs everywhere.

S: oink. ;)

S: goin in2 the barn

D: Oh shut it Scott.

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

_Who should be next?  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N; I could do Alheather next - but I need someone to review or PM me a list of Spanish things that Alejandro could put in a text. But here is Camerra. It's actually a really short one based on the next episode. I've changed my mind though and think Sierra will probably be going home next. Ah, one day she'll realize Cameron is not another Cody.  
_

_Summary: Random and amusing texting between the Total Drama contestants from all seasons. Will probably focus on All Stars however.  
_

_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_

* * *

_**Texting Ping Pong**  
_

* * *

Cameron and Sierra

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

S: Like OMG! I'm picturing you naked.

C: ...?

S: Are you naked right now?

C: Sierra?

S: I just had to check if you were as good as my fantasies.

C: Are you confusing me for Cody again?

S: Of course not Camody. T:)T. :) :) :)

C: It's Cameron Sierra.

S: Of course it is. So have you ever taken a dirty picture of yourself to send to other people? Hehehe.

C: Um, I don't think my mom would let me do anything like that Sierra.

S: But have you thought about it?

C: ... No.

S: I'll send you mine if you send me yours. FYEO. KK?

C: No Sierra, I'm not doing that. Please don't.

S: I just need to get the right angle. W8.

C: Please don't send it Sierra. I'll be put back in the bubble if mom thinks I'm looking at pictures like that!

S: You really don't want to see?

C: Yes Sierra I don't want to see.

S: So you don't think I'm pretty? I gave you everything Codycam!

C: It's just Cameron, Sierra. I think you are meaning to text Cody.

S: What's wrong with me?!

C: Nothing's wrong with you. I just don't want to see naked pictures. I don't even like to use the word naked. It's making me cringe with embarrassment right now just to have to type it.

S: Oh. Well IGTOK. We'll work around it Camody.

C: Um... sure.

S: So, LOL. I was updating my photos and I realized I had a picture of Duncan that sees right up his nose.

C: Gross.

S: IKR? IMU Camody.

C: IMU2 Sierra. But I'm not Camody. Ugh, why do I bother?

S: *text glomp*

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

_Who should be next?  
_

_And send me ideas for Al's texting vocabulary._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N; Just a note that this is supposed to be set after TDAS. All of them are back home. It's pretty obvious Scourtney are going to be a thing by the end of the season and that Duncan is going to be a jilted douche. I hope Gwen finally hooks up with Cody! Ah, I can dream (and write more Gwody). I felt so bad for Cameron last ep. Haha. No glasses and Sierra and Mike against him! What will become of him?_

_Summary: Random and amusing texting between the Total Drama contestants from all seasons. Will probably focus on All Stars however.  
_

_、、、、、、、、、、、、、_

* * *

_**Texting Ping Pong**  
_

* * *

Scott, Duncan and Courtney

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

D: have u dumped her yet?

S: what? who is this?

D: dumped courtney bc shes made a freaking thesis on ur relationship.

S: awesome! she did that? y would i dump her?

D: bc she's a pain in the ass. man havent u been listening?

S: srsly who is this?

D: im just trying 2 help u dude

S: dont need it. buhbye.

D: comon man. shes just dating u 2 get back at me.

S: is this duncan?

D: i bet she talks about me all the time.

S: not rly.

D: no way. she knows gwen n i are done. its just temporary w u guys. no offence but itll be over soon.

S: uh. i think u got to get over it man.

D: u got 2 get over it.

* * *

C: Duncan?

D: court? i new u were thinking abt me!

C: Quit texting my boyfriend Duncan! And while you're at it get over yourself!

D: me get over myslf? i was just telling him the truth. that u cant get over me!

C: No Duncan. It's been over for like EVER. Now leave my boyfriend alone!

D: i cant help it if u want me.

C: I want you to leave me alone. I'm serious Duncan. Two words: restraining order. Learn them.

D: i know them babe, but u dont have 1.

C: Think I won't get one? Now stop interfering in my life!

D: then stop thinking abt me.

C: I'm not! I'm perfectly happy with Scott and I don't need this. Gwen doesn't like you. I don't like you and you need to get over it.

* * *

D: (to Scott) cant believe ure getting ure gf to fight ur battles 4 u.

S: yea, great isnt she?

D: die.

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

* * *

、、、、、、、、、、、、、

_Who should be next?  
_


End file.
